Visitation: Advocate
by realfanficts
Summary: The Author had gotten fed up at the fictional characters appearing at all times of day and night, so decided he had to do something about it. His answer was me. I am simply known as Advocate, and I exist merely...to deal with all the pesky visitations.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters hinted at in this dialogue, other than the starting character and the last one to disappear.

**Dedication**: Tsukikage1213 and ThSamurai. Please, you two, consider this an apology for taking so long between updates.

****

**Visitation: Advocate**

The Author had gotten fed up at the fictional characters appearing at all times of day and night, so decided he had to do something about it.

His answer was me. I am simply known as Advocate, and I exist merely at the mercy of the Author, who created me to deal with all the pesky visitations. He gifted me with the power to expel any visitors, but warned me to not use it unless a character was becoming unruly or unreasonable. He gave me a perfect memory, to relate the visits so he could post the encounters for readers to enjoy. And in a way, it could be said he also put a piece of his own mind in me, so I would know best how to deal with any questions the characters might have, and address any complaints they might wish to express.

Speaking of which…

I snapped awake from my catnap, aware that I was not alone. "Ah, my first visitors, I see. Please, have a seat."

"Where is this?" demanded a boy in a red cape and white mask. "This doesn't look like the author's residence." And indeed, it wasn't. After all, he couldn't have peace and quiet if these meetings took place in his own home. We were in a well-furnished sitting room that the author lavishly thought up, and he even put a library next door for me to peruse in my spare time—which happened to be almost all of the time.

"If you sit, I'll explain everything," I replied gently. He reluctantly sat on one of the sofas I indicated, and the orange-skinned, redheaded girl sat right next to him, staring at me with her wide, jade-colored alien eyes. The green-skinned boy sat in one of the padded chairs, a couple of feet from the towering mass of a mostly-metal figure.

"This is a waste of time," droned the pale girl in a blue cloak, as she folded her legs and merely hovered above the floor. "Why are we here again?"

"Dude! You know why! He hasn't put us in his new story once!"

"And why is that important?"

I stared on, as they continued their conversation. Let them get it out of their systems before I addressed their concerns. I quietly motioned the three other characters, two male, and the other female, to sit as they appeared behind the others.

The robot-man spoke up next. "Maybe because he classified the story under our team name?"

"I see…" She, and the rest of them finally turned to me.

"So, you want to know why you all haven't appeared yet in my creator's new story?" Everyone nodded, except for one of the newcomers. "Well, I am authorized to assure you that you will appear in the next chapter (which he is working on as we speak), as well as the chapter after that. Trust me on this." This assurance was given to the five original ones. "And you," I pointed to the caped and masked teen, "have already appeared twice, though you weren't named. He made it obvious to anyone who knows even a little about your universe when he mentioned that spiky hair. As for you," I now indicated the character in samurai armor, and carrying an appropriate sword (katana, I believe) at his side. This was one of the other three. "You have also been mentioned but not named, and the hint dropped was your location."

"But what about her?" He indicated one of his companions, the girl, who was dressed in a blue kimono, and carried a skin containing some sort of liquid, which I saw to be water when it floated out the top.

I shook my head regretfully. "The only guarantee I can make for her is that she will appear. I can't say when." And before he could further protest, I cut him off. "Look, if you don't like it, go complain to your creator, or his Advocate, if he's been wise enough to make one. The same goes for her—take it up with your author. If you two don't like how you appear, take it up with them, as they are the ones who allowed MY author to use you in the first place."

And with that, they disappeared—however, their companion had not. Neither had the original five. I concentrated on those five. "Why are you still here? I already answered your question." With sheepish grins on most of their faces, they too left.

I turned to my last remaining guest. "Now you. I have no idea why you came." He grinned, and his eyes twinkled. I couldn't help noticing that they were different colors; the left was dark, deep blue, and the right was a bright, vivid green.

He leaned on his staff as he answered. "I thought it would be amusing. I wasn't disappointed. Also, I came to make sure nothing got out of hand, but evidently I wasn't needed for that. I didn't come to complain, though I have more reason than they. I suppose the author has his reasons for putting me with those thieves?"

"Indeed he does."

"Then I'm finished here." And just like that, I was all alone once again. But I knew they'd be back eventually…


End file.
